goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Adepts
An Adept is a person in the ''Golden Sun'' series who can use Psynergy. There are four types of Adepts, one for each of the elements: Venus (earth), Mars (fire), Jupiter (wind), and Mercury (water). Generally an Adept can only cast Psynergy of his or her element. However, the elemental spirits known as Djinn (singular: Djinni) can affect an Adept's Psynergy, either granting them Psynergies of other elements (if the Djinni's element is different than the Adept's) or making their existing Psynergy stronger. Adepts are scattered throughout Weyard, although most tend to be located near sources of great Psynergy. Often this source is a deposit of Psynergy Stones, such as those within Mt. Aleph and the Elemental Rocks. Another possible source is the Elemental Lighthouses, giving birth to the Mercury Clan and explaining why everyone in Prox is a Mars Adept (Prox is just south of Mars Lighthouse) despite the cold climate. The most notable exception is Lemuria: all Lemurians are Mercury Adepts, yet there is no obvious source for this Psynergy. List of Adepts Protagonists *'Felix' - A Venus Adept and the main protagonist of Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Felix was born in Vale and is Jenna's older brother. *'Garet' - A Mars Adept and a playable character in both Golden Sun games. Garet was born in Vale and is Isaac's childhood friend. *'Isaac' - A Venus Adept and the main protagonist of Golden Sun (he remains playable in The Lost Age). Isaac was born in Vale and is good friends with Garet and Jenna. Isaac could be considered the main character of the Golden Sun series in general. He has also appeared as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *'Ivan' - A Jupiter Adept and a playable character in both Golden Sun games. Ivan, although born in Contigo, was raised by Hammet in Kalay. Hammet entrusted Ivan with the Shaman's Rod, an ancient treasure that, unknown to Ivan, plays a vital role in their quest. *'Jenna' - A Mars Adept and a playable character in The Lost Age (Jenna is also playable in Golden Sun, albeit fairly briefly). Jenna was born in Vale and is Felix's younger sister. It is suggested that she harbors romantic feelings for Isaac. *'Mia' - A Mercury Adept and a playable character in both Golden Sun games. Mia was born in Imil and is among the last members of the Mercury Clan. *'Piers' - A Mercury Adept and a playable character in The Lost Age. Piers was born in Lemuria. Piers is presently the only playable character who was not introduced in Golden Sun. *'Sheba' - A Jupiter Adept and a playable character in The Lost Age. Sheba was raised in Lalivero, although it is strongly hinted that she comes from Anemos. Antagonists *'Agatio' - A Mars Adept and a boss in The Lost Age. Agatio was born in Prox and is Karst's partner. *'Alex' - A Mercury Adept and an antagonist in both Golden Sun games, although he is never battled. Alex was born in Imil and is among the last members of the Mercury Clan. Unlike Mia, Alex abandoned his duty and seeks to light the Elemental Lighthouses. Alex could be considered the main antagonist of the Golden Sun series in general. *'Karst' - A Mars Adept and a boss in The Lost Age. Karst was born in Prox and is Agatio's partner. She seeks revenge on Isaac for defeating her sister, Menardi. *'Menardi' - A Mars Adept and a boss in Golden Sun. Menardi was born in Prox and is Saturos' partner. She is Karst's sister. She and Saturos unintentionally cause the storm at the beginning of Golden Sun and are the only Proxians to survive. *'Saturos' - A Mars Adept and a boss in Golden Sun. Saturos was born in Prox and is Menardi's partner. He and Menardi unintentionally cause the storm at the beginning of Golden Sun and are the only Proxians to survive. Minor characters *'Aaron' - Garet's younger brother. Aaron appears in Golden Sun and again briefly in The Lost Age. His element is never revealed. *'Akafubu' - Kibombo's new witch doctor, introduced in The Lost Age. Akafubu is presumed to be a Mars Adept; it is revealed that the witch doctor's magic has a deep connection to Magma Rock. *'Conservato - An important member of Lemuria's senate, introduced in The Lost Age. Like all Lemurians, Conservato is a Mercury Adept. *'Dora' - Isaac's mother and Kyle's wife. Dora appears in Golden Sun and again briefly in The Lost Age. Her element is never revealed, although she is most likely a Venus Adept. *'Eoleo' - Briggs and Chaucha's son, introduced in The Lost Age. Eoleo was not born able to use Psynergy, but instead is among those whose latent abilities were awakened by the falling Psynergy Stones. His element is never revealed. *'Feizhi' - The daughter of Master Feh whom once studied under Hama. Feizhi is introduced in Golden Sun and returns in a data-transferred game of The Lost Age. She was not born able to use Psynergy, but instead is among those whose latent abilities were awakened by the falling Psynergy Stones. Feizhi is assumed to be a Jupiter Adept due to her ability to predict the future. *'Hama' - Ivan's older sister. Hama is introduced in Golden Sun and returns in The Lost Age. She is a Jupiter Adept like her brother. *'Hydros' - The king of Lemuria, introduced in The Lost Age. Like all Lemurians, Hydros is a Mercury Adept. *'Justin and Megan' - Two of the only remaining members of the Mercury Clan. Justin and Megan appear in Golden Sun and again briefly in The Lost Age. Both are Mercury Adepts. *'Kay' - Garet's older sister. Kay appears in Golden Sun and again briefly in The Lost Age. Her element is never revealed. *'Kushinada' - Susa's fiance and a close friend of Uzume, introduced in The Lost Age. Like them, Kushinada is assumed to be a Venus Adept due to their proximity to Gaia Rock. *'Kyle' - Isaac's father and Dora's husband. Kyle is introduced in Golden Sun and returns in The Lost Age. His element is never revealed, although he is most likely a Venus Adept. *'Maha' - The leader of Garoh, introduced in The Lost Age. Like all residents of Garoh, Maha is a Jupiter Adept. *'Nyunpa' - The head monk of Fuchin Temple. Nyunpa is assumed to be a Jupiter Adept. *'Puelle' - The mayor of Prox, introduced in The Lost Age. Like all Proxians, Puelle is a Mars Adept. *'Susa' - Uzume's younger brother, introduced in The Lost Age. Like his sister and Kushinada, Susa is assumed to be a Venus Adept due to their proximity to Gaia Rock. *'Uzume' - Izumo's leader and Susa's older sister, introduced in The Lost Age. Like her brother and Kushinada, Uzume is assumed to be a Venus Adept due to their proximity to Gaia Rock. Category:Adepts Category:Alchemy de:Adept